A Night with a Drunk Natsu
by Repiece
Summary: Mirajane finds out what happens when you take a drunk Natsu back to his home.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Fairy Tail.

**Rated M for a Reason. You have been warned.**

**

* * *

**

**A Night With a Drunk Natsu**

Mirajane sighed as she finally cleaned the last table in the Fairy Tail Hall after the huge party that the members of Fairy Tail threw for Gray's birthday. Of course it was a lot of fun and everyone had a blast. It was fun, exciting and what would a Fairy Tail party be without some of the members fighting against each other. But all in all everyone had a great time.

Of course, Mirajane had to stay behind and cleanup with mostly all of the guild members already left for their homes. Almost everybody as the only person other than Mirajane left in the guild was the pink haired dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel. Apparently, Gray and Natsu challenged each other to a beer drinking contest, and Natsu eventually won, but he got extremely drunk and as soon as he finished chugging down his last mug, he fell asleep.

Mirajane looked over at Natsu and sighed. She walked over to him and she couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. She always found Natsu cute, especially whenever she saw him sleeping.

She searched the guild for any signs of Natsu's flying blue cat companion, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She sighed. She hoped that Happy would take Natsu home, but since the cat was no where in sight, she had to do it herself. She walked closer to him and tried to wake him up by shaking him lightly on his shoulder.

"Natsu..." She said his name quietly. "Natsu...wake up..." She tried again after her first attempt failed. However, only groaned and muttered something before turning his head away from Mirajane. Mirajane sigh and frowned at the pink haired teen. 'I guess I have no choice.' She thought and began to wrap his arm over her shoulder. Wrapping her arm across his back, she began dragging Natsu out of the gild and toward his home.

When she arrived at her destination, she giggled slightly at the small drawing of Natsu and Happy on the wooden post in front of his house. She then entered his home and didn't see Happy anywhere, but then became too preoccupied with the fact at how messy his house was. Sighing, she dragged Natsu all the way to his bed and laid him down on it. Feeling relieved that his weight was off of her, she help raise his legs up and over the bed so that his entire body was on the bed. Tired, she wiped her brows and sat down on his bed to get some rest before returning home.

She closed her eyes to take in the silence, as the only sound emitting from the room was the soft snores coming out from Natsu's mouth. Opening her eyes and looking over at Natsu, she couldn't help but smile down at him. She found him adorable and and couldn't help but giggle at him, when he muttered something she couldn't quite understand. Her eyes widened when he abruptly sat up without warning and looked at Mirajane with half lidded eyes. "Uh...Natsu?" She said his name wondering what he was up to. Natsu only continued to look at her, his mouth slightly opened. Mirajane actually was able to smell the odor of alcohol coming out of his mouth, but it wasn't enough to make her put a hand to her nose.

"M-Mira...?" Natsu suddenly said as Mirajane blinked at him with a crooked smile.

"W-What?" She asked, leaning slightly away from him. She didn't know why she did that, but her body moved on its own.

"Mira...you look...cute..." He told her, which made her slightly blush.

"Ah...t-thank you..." She thanked him, even though she was confused by the sudden compliment.

"Your welcome..." He then replied, but also began to crawl toward her, which made her even more surprised at his action. He then took a sniff of her. "You even...smell...good..." He complimented again. Mirajane blushed even redder at how close he was and the fact that he just told her that she smelt good.

"N-Natsu...wha-what are..." However, she was silenced when he suddenly kissed her, full square on the lips. Mirajane was shocked at the sudden kiss. She knew he probably didn't know what he was doing, being on the influence of alcohol, but she never thought he was going to kiss her. She didn't have special feelings for the younger mage and always though of him like a little brother, and she did admit that he was cute, but she was definitely taken by surprise. She could taste the alcohol in his mouth during the kiss and she tried to push him away by placing her hands on his chest, but he was too strong for her, despite once being called 'The Demon" of Fairy Tail.

She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that he would break away from the kiss. However, he wasn't pulling away and was even trying to force his tongue through her lips. She resisted as long as she could, but his tongue eventually made it's way through her lips and into her mouth. Natsu slowly lifted his hands to cup her red cheeks and pressed his lips harder against hers. Mirajane felt his tongue inside her mouth as it explored every nook and crany of it. She tried to use her own tongue to fight his off, but it was only making the kiss more pleasurable.

He finally broke apart the kiss as a flustered Mirajane tried to regain the oxygen she lost from the kiss, but Natsu wasn't finished. "N-Natsu...st-" She was cut off again by his lips, cupped her cheeks and leaned into the kiss until he pressed himself against her chest as she was lowered down to the bed, with him on top of her. Her hands continued to try and push him away, but his weight was making it harder. When he pushed his tongue into her mouth again, she couldn't believe she let out a moan. She had to admit that he was a really good kisser, but she had to stop this. 'But...why...' Her mind fought against her and soon after wards, her body began failing. She began getting more into the kiss and then, without any resistance, her arms moved away from his chest and wrapped themselves around his neck.

Natsu broke the kiss, but didn't stop there as he kissed the spot under her chin and down to her neck. Mirajane moaned at the feeling of his lips against her skin. "N-Natsu..." She pressed his head closer to her neck, gripping his pink hair through her fingers. He traveled even lower to her shoulder and moved the piece of her dress, covering her shoulder down her arm and sucked on her collarbone. Natsu's hand suddenly grasped her breast, earning a scream in surprise. "Natsu!" She yelled his name as he began moving her breast in a circular motion, causing the white haired beauty to moan from the pleasure.

For some strange reason, she was loving the things he was doing to her body. She knew that he probably was going to get one huge surprise if he found out about this. However, at that moment she didn't care. She gripped his hair tighter, which made him groan from the pain, but it only made him more aroused. He lifted his head and kissed her again and slowly began moving the remaining shoulder strap off her shoulder and then the top of the dress down to reveal her white colored bra.

She felt her cheeks get warmer at the exposure of her cleavage. She moaned when he grabbed both of her breasts in his hands and squeezed, caressed and even pulled them slightly up to increase the pleasure Mirajane was feeling. "Natsu..." She moaned in delight. Natsu suddenly pulled one side of her bra down to reveal her erect nipple and then to her surprise, he began to nibble on her nipple. "Ah!" She moaned in pure bliss as he started to suck on her breast.

Natsu moved his hand down to her groin and her eyes widened in shock as he rubbed his fingers against the cotton of her panties, making them more wet. He moved the panty aside and let his fingers rub against the walls of her womanhood. Mirajane began feeling hot at what Natsu was doing to her body and it even became hotter when she felt his body get hotter and she figured out that he was using his magic to make her body even hotter, which only made her wetter. He stopped sucking on her breast and kissed her on the lips again, which made her moan into his mouth in ecstasy.

He parted from her and she looked up at him and her face flustered at the small grin he showed. He spread her legs and moved so that he was in between her and her eyes widened when he unzipped his zipper and then pressed himself closer to her groin. "N-Natsu...wait..." But he didn't and then he suddenly inserted his penis into her, eliciting a loud scream from the white haired beauty.

"Mira...so tight.." Natsu groaned as the feeling of his penis inside her was like nothing he ever felt before. Mirajane felt her insides get hot at the intrusion and the pain she felt from losing her virginity began disappearing. Natsu then began moving, thrusting himself deep inside her every time and it made Mirajane moan his name out in pleasure.

"Natsu! Natsu!" She screamed as her breasts bounced in rhythm of his thrusts as her vaginal secretion was soaking Natsu hot member.

Natsu lowered himself and took her breast again into his mouth, while fondling her other breast with his hand. His other hand roamed all over her body. His hand roamed from her back, to her waist and to her leg, letting out his magic to heat her body up.

Mirajane was surprised at how good Natsu was making her feel. With the thrusting, the fondling, the sucking of her breast, and his hand roaming her body was incredible. It was something like this that she did not want him to stop. She was loving everything he was doing to her, but like they say, all good things must eventually come to an end. Mirajane was close to her climax as a huge feeling in the pit of her stomach was just aching to explode out of her sex. "Natsu...I'm going to..." She moaned out.

"Me...too..." Natsu replied, also feeling his climax nearing. Without warning, Mirajane felt her walls begin to clamp against his erection and with a loud scream of his name, she reached her peak.

"NAAAAATTTTTTTSSSSSUUUUU!"

"MIIIIIRRRRRAAAA!" Natsu screamed her name out as well as the tightening of her walls against his erection was the fuse to his orgasm as both of them arched their backs in unison, feeling his white cum shooting inside her.

Once both of their climaxes ended, Natsu collapsed on top of her, his face burying in her breasts, as the two began catching their breaths. Mirajane looked up to the ceiling, amazed at the sex she had with, not the last person she thought of doing it, but someone she did not expect at all. She reminded herself that he probably didn't know what he was doing because of the alcohol, but she wouldn't forget this moment in her life. She looked down at Natsu and giggled when she heard his snores and smiled contently as she closed her eyes. This was a day Mirajane was not going to forget.

**The End**

* * *

**Author Notes:** Well, this is my first Fairy Tail fic and I hope you guys like it.


End file.
